


Late Night Texts

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: Fire Emblem NSFW [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, I feel the need to clarify, Modern AU, NSFW, even if its modern au, he is not a child, this is rd soren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: (Soren x Reader)After a fun night of drinking with Ike and Soren at their apartment, you’re ready to settle in on their couch for some well-deserved sleep. However, you can’t find you’re phone; not that you need it for anything at this hour, but you have bad separation anxiety and won’t be able to sleep without seeing it gets up on the charger.





	Late Night Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a 2500 word commission! I'm please with how it came out, even if it did take me a hot minute to write it....

“It’s gotta be around here somewhere…” You half growled, tossing around throw pillows and pulling up couch cushions. The night was winding down and it was the early hours of the morning; you had come over to spend some time with Soren and Ike this weekend, but the three of you drank too much tonight. You were just ready for bed but you’re separation anxiety with your phone was too much. You had to see it on a charger before you could bring yourself to sleep.

“Come on…” You frowned, replacing everything back where it belonged and taking the moment to look around the living room. It wasn’t anywhere in plain sight, and you couldn’t see it in the kitchen or dining room. You doubted it was in Ike’s or Soren’s room but… “The bathroom!” Surely you had gone pee multiple times tonight, it had to be in there. You were sobering up a little since you had eaten and spent a good amount of time running around looking for your phone. Walking into the bathroom, there it was, face up, and lighting up silently. Your screen shone as you picked it up, and you saw you had a couple new texts. Your phone was at 30% so you weren’t too worried about it dying, so you decided to see who was texting you at this hour.

It was Soren… Even though you were standing right outside his room.

Soren [1:37 AM] lisben

Soren [1:37 AM] ___ r u lisbening??

Soren [1:38 AM] ok so… i know ur like. here with me right now.

Soren [1:39 AM] and ur phone is lost somewhere in the house but like

Soren [1:40 AM] I jut… innedu too now…

Soren [1:41 AM] sober me is,… tooooo dumb to sat t, buttim… l ovu so much

Soren [1:41 AM] ur just… amazing? pls, call me out on my bs

Soren [1:42 AM] and kiss me when u see this

 

You went to check the time these were sen and saw it was right after everyone said their good nights, not even half an hour ago. Was… he still up? Because you were tempted to burst in there right this moment and take him up on that offer. It was a terrible typo so your anxiety made you doubt if Soren was really saying he loved you but your heart was pounding at the thought of it. You slipped your phone into your pocket, and slowly approached the door. Should you knock? But he might be sleeping… then again if he was sleeping you intended to wake him up… You were filled with apprehension and happiness, anxiety and fear and so much more. You ended up slowly opening the door to peek in on him.

Thank goodness you did it slowly because with the soft light his phone made on the charger, you could see him wide awake. His eyes were closed, softly shut in pleasure as quiet moans left his barely parted lips. His boxers were shoved down and his hand was moving along his cock, teasing his head with his thumb before sliding down slowly to savor the pleasure. A shiver ran over his body, and he dared to move a little faster–

“Soren?” Never had your voice sounded so loud in the silence. His eyes immediately shot open and he hastily threw the covers over himself.

“What are you–!” He paused, lowering his voice remembering how late it was. He could be glad Ike slept like a rock after drinking later. Voice much lowered, in that sort of yell-whisper, he spoke again just as irritated, “What do you think you’re doing…?” Much quieter now, you could hear the fluster in his voice “and… how long have you been there…?” You were finding it hard to find your words now, staring at him blushing like that, fully aware that under his blanket his was hard and needy…

“I…” Your voice was failing you, so lamely you said: “I… got your texts.” You said quietly, shuffling in place trying to control the butterflies in your stomach. You hadn’t intended to interrupt him while he was masturbating, but something told you it would have been far more awkward had you waited for him to finish like a voyeur…

“T-those…” Realization flashed in his eyes in a moment. You saw the familiar look he got while analyzing a situation; he spoke, and somehow you found you were the one in a difficult situation now as a smirk found a way to his features. “Well… what do you plan to do about it?” You could double take as his gaze got a little more… sultry. His tone almost seemed to tease, were that possible for Soren. The question hung in the air between you, daring you to speak, to move, to do anything.

You thought about the texts again, about how the only thing separating you from seeing Soren naked again was a thin comforter… “I don’t know…” You dared to take a teasing tone yourself, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind you gently with your foot, as to not lose his gaze. You moved to him, anticipation bubbling in the both of you as you neared him. “I think… I’ll do what you asked of me.” You pushed aside any feelings of doubt and climbed atop of him, still letting the blanket separate the two of you. For now, that is. Soren gave a sharp gasp as you straddled him, purposefully moving in low to grind against him. “I think… I love you too,” You didn’t give him time to respond, leaning in and giving him the kiss he had asked for so sweetly. Nothing about it was sweet though; the kiss was quick to dive into depravity as the two of you poured out pent up emotion and fell victim to the prior atmosphere of the room. Soren was quick to take advantage of the situation, moving his hands from their place at your hips to roam your body, tugging at the clothing there. You let him do so, pulling the shorts and underwear you wore off your ass in one fluid motion.

The two of you had to part a moment, both of you panting a little from the experience. You took the chance to take your shorts off completely, joined shortly by your shirt and bra. Soren ripped the blanket off himself, and removed his boxers completely, leaving the two of you skin to skin and oh-so-close. He paused a moment, taking a second to brush some stray hairs behind your ear and smile. The hair fell just as fast as he moved it, but with you saw on his face, you couldn’t say you minded. “This is… happening a lot faster than I expected. I can’t say I hate it but… I do think I’ll need more kisses.” He teased, leaning in to give you a much sweeter one than you got before.

“Well lucky you, you’re going to get much more than that.” You said the words right above his lips, the whispers sending little waves of pleasure through him. You reached between the two of you and took his cock in your grasp, teasing him a moment before guiding him to your entrance. You paused, wanting to see the look in his eyes as you took in his length.

“I want you to know, I… really do love you,” Soren spoke softly. “I don’t want to forget this, even if it is a result of all the drinking…” He shook his head but smiled softly. “I know it’s not the best moment to get sappy but I wanted you to know before–” You really did adore him, but sometimes Soren didn’t know when to stop, so to shut him up you finally took him inside you. His words died into a surprised moan, and the look on his face was one you wouldn’t soon forget. You moaned softly as well, getting used to the way he fit snugly inside.

“I love you too Soren,” Your words were soft as you took the moment to get used to the feeling of him inside you. Soren didn’t dare move, stomach abuzz with love and amazement as he gazed upon you; eyes half-lidded, lips slightly parted and panting softly but still managing to smile down at him, and face flush with a blush that was because of him. It wasn’t often he was left speechless but on this early morning in the dead of the night, you had managed to silence him. “but really, it’s okay. Let’s just take this time to enjoy ourselves, okay?” You would have giggled, seeing him so awestruck before you but you really didn’t want to ruin the mood. Just having Soren speechless because of what you did was enough. He nodded slowly.

“Whenever you’re ready” When he did speak, his voice was breathy, and his hands found your hips, eager to guide you up and down his cock.

“I think the better question is, are you ready?” Your money was on this being Soren’s first time, just because of who he was as a person. You were hoping to give him a ride he would never forget. Once again, you didn’t leave him room to rebut as you began to move until his tip once again waited at your entrance. Your place was slow at first, and you kept your gaze on Soren. His gaze was fixed below, watching as his cock moved in and out of you again and again. When you began to speed up, he spoke again.

“I’ve been dreaming about this so long I didn’t think it would ever happen,” his voice was fast, his words coming out in pants and moans between the increasing pace of your slapping skin. “It’s better than I could have ever hoped– you’re better than I could have ever hoped” To your utter delight, you were finding out Soren just couldn’t shut about how much he adored you. Word’s kept spilling from his mouth, and you heard more than one “I love you in there” as you rode him. It was sweet and somehow got you feeling all soft from him while you were still riding him. It was an odd mixture of emotions, but not one you were entirely opposed too.

“If you keep that up I’m gonna cum soon…” Your words were like honey to him, he loved the way you sounded. Hearing them, a switch flipped in his head; he went from praising to practically begging you to cum, and cum with him at that.

“You’re close?” You had no time to answer before he was speaking again “God I am too,” His voice was husky and low and met your gaze, eyes half closed in pleasure. He gripped your hips harder and met your thrusts eliciting a deep moan from you. “You’re going to look so beautiful when you cum, I can’t wait to see the look on your face when I come in you,” You couldn’t get enough of the tone in his voice, and frankly you never knew if Soren would talk like this during sex again so you wanted to savor it.

“Please cum in me Soren,” You didn’t mean to pant out the words, but you were to close to your release, the heat in your stomach and all over your body nearly unbearable at this point. You made certain to kept his gaze as you said that. “please fill me up” You were almost having problems taking yourself seriously, but that seemed to do the trick for Soren because he didn’t even have a retort; he snapped his hips up to your and let out a low moan. You leaned down and pulled him in for a kiss, one with sloppy fervor and gnashing teeth, only to finally feel his cum rush in you and down your thighs, on to him and the sheets below. You weren’t far behind, moaning loudly into the kiss as your own release followed.

The two of you slowly parted from the kiss, riding down your highs with soft panting and much mutual adoration. Soren pulled out of you and you settled on his chest a moment, enjoying the silence and your afterglow. “I love you, Soren.” You couldn’t help but yawn a little, the night finally catching up with you.

“I love you too…” He was all smiles now, his gaze never faltering from yours. “Let’s get some right for tonight though, alright?” You nodded sleepily, rolling off him to his side and cuddling up to him.

“The good news is, since this is your bed, and your apartment, I know you’ll still be here in the morning…” You closed your eyes and shifted a bit, lazily reaching over to toss the blanket over the two of you.

“I wouldn’t want to leave even if it weren’t…” Soren kissed the top of your head and closed his eyes as well, already halfway to dreamland. Come morning, you weren’t surprised to find Soren awake before you, getting dressed in clean clothing. You were in dire need of a shower yourself.

“Well…?” Your voice was soft, and you pushed stray hair out of your groggy eyes, watching as Soren pointedly avoided looking at you.

“If you’re wondering if I remember last night… I do.” Your heart was pounding, fearing the worst was yet to come. “And…. I still meant what I said but, please, put your clothing back on.” Oh, right, you were still naked.

“I will, later.” You rose of the bed and Soren turned fully away, staring at the opposite wall. “I’m going to take a shower though, alright? Then we can talk more.” Teasingly, as you stepped past him you placed a chaste kiss on his neck. His entire face turned crimson, but he just turned more away from you.

“Alright… I um…” Soren glanced at you, bending down to get the towels he kept in his bottom drawer. “I’m glad you got those texts… even if things turned out much different than I anticipated.” He admitted. Now wrapped in the towel, you weren’t afraid to face Soren fully. His face was still flushed, but at least now he could look at you.

“Not even you can predict everything Soren. But yeah, I don’t have any regrets either.” You collected your dirty clothing and threw it in the hamper. You probably had more clothing lying around this place anyways, and if not, well, now you had a boyfriend you could steal from. “I love you.” You winked, before exiting his room to the bathroom across the hall. It was only a few steps, but Ike saw you in the hallway. Wordlessly, he went to Soren’s room and looked in.

“What… happened between the two of you?” The words hung in the air as the two of them heard the shower start; Soren had no idea how to answer Ike’s question, and Ike was… a little to dense to put the pieces together himself.

“______ and I are…” Soren hesitated on the word “uh, dating now. I guess.” He hadn’t meant to sound so lame, but the word sounded so foreign coming from him.

“Oh, it’s about time!” Ike smiled big, and Soren couldn’t help but smile a little as well. “I’m happy to hear it!” Ike left, grin still intact, and Soren sat a moment, wondering. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as bad as he had imagined it to be.


End file.
